Enticing Skin
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: 50th story! Modern Au: Arthur Pendragon – business major – can't help but wonder how soft Merlin's skin is – the art major. Arthur/Merlin slash. Please R


**Hey everyone and welcome to my 50th story! Whooo! I'm sos excited by this and I can't thank you enough for all your support you have given me since I joined this site. You guys are all amazing! **

**This is all me so I apologize for any mistakes in advance :D **

**You can follow me on tumblr: inkinmyheartandonthepage where this story will also be posted since ff. seems to be deleting some peoples stories. If you are a glee fan you can find my glee stories on Scarves & Coffee where my pen name is inkinmyheartandonthepage. **

**Summary:**_ Modern Au: Arthur Pendragon – business major – can't help but wonder how soft Merlin's skin is – the art major. Arthur/Merlin _

**I hope you all enjoy this story and thank you for being apart of my 50th story :)**

* * *

**Enticing Skin **

Arthur Pendragon wasn't sure when this all started but he knew that it was all Merlin's fault. The first time Arthur had seen him, he was walking to his business class at the Avalon University. He was heading into the business building when he was knocked into. Arthur – being a fit man – only stumbled but the person who knocked into him went down hard.

Arthur spun and found a tall, thin and lanky boy sprawled across the ground, a dark liquid spilling from the coffee cup he had been holding, inching it's self closer to the boys clothes. Arthur shook his head and rolled his eyes. He was about to snap at the boy to watch where he was going but the words failed him as he caught a glimpse of the boys face.

He had, without a doubt, the highest and sharpest cheekbones that Arthur had ever seen. His paler skin looked even paler with his dark scruffy hair and his ears stood out rather awkwardly.

"Are you alright?" is what Arthur blurted out instead and he blinked in surprise.

The boy in question looked up, startled and blinked at Arthur.

"Uh- yeah I'll be fine," he said and started to pick himself up off the ground. Arthur bent down, pushing his satchel so it rested on his lower back and started helping the boy pick the coloured pencils that had scattered everyone when he had fallen.

The boy continued to blink at him in shock before realising he was staring and hurriedly started collecting up the rest of his art supplies that he managed to spill.

"What's your name?" Arthur asked before he could stop himself. He had no idea why he was suddenly so interested in the boy. It was no secret that Arthur thought himself above all other. It didn't help that Uther Pendragon, the wealthiest member of society enforce and taught Arthur from a very young age that he was better than everyone else. If this had been anybody else he would have left them there and walked away with a scowl.

"I'm Merlin," the boy replied, looking at Arthur suspiciously.

"Arthur."

"I know," Merlin responded and Arthur winced slightly. Of course Merlin would know who he was. They both stood and Arthur held out the pencils he had collected to Merlin who took them gently. Their fingers brushed and Arthur nearly choked on his own spit. He felt his heart rate pick up and he took a step backwards suddenly.

"Be careful where you're walking," Arthur said, intending it to come out with more bite but it just sounded like he was pleading. Merlin gave him a confused look but nodded.

"Thanks," Merlin said, indicating to the pencils he was holding and Arthur nodded. Without another word, Arthur turned on his heel and disappeared into the business building, leaving a very confused Merlin in his wake.

* * *

Arthur found himself unable to focus all class. Even his lecturer, an old man who spoke mostly in riddles but was the best professor in the world, couldn't hold his attention. Arthur liked this business class as he was one of the few professors who treated him like any other student whereas other members of the staff would happily give him extensions with poor excuses and high marks even thought he knew it wasn't his best work.

He was so unfocused that he missed Morgana's subtle glares and the frown on her face when he hadn't taken one note. When the professor had dismissed the class it took Morgana's heel digging into his foot to realize that everyone was leaving.

"Owe," Arthur glared at her. "What was that for?"

"You weren't paying attention," Morgana shrugged. "I had to get your attention somehow."

"How about calling my name?" Arthur growled and started packing away his un-used books back into his bag. Morgana shrugged again and stood, waiting for Arthur to stand before speaking again.

"What held your attention so much?" Morgana asked, as they walked down the stairs of the lecture theatre and out into the corridor. "I've never seen you so distracted in that class before."

"Nothing," Arthur dismissed her but Morgana wasn't to be deferred so easily.

"Is it Uther?" Morgana asked. "At your throat again about taking over the family business?"

"No," Arthur snapped.

"Okay then, is it you soccer team then?" Morgana asked. Arthur was a part of Avalon University Soccer Team: The Knights of the Round Table.

"No, not soccer," Arthur sighed angrily. He wished that Morgana could mind her own business for once but knew that it was impossible.

"Then what?" Morgana asked but Arthur hadn't heard her for he had just seen Merlin. The boy was waiting in line at the coffee cart on campus, slowly counting coins while trying to balance a large sketch book and canvas in his arms. Morgana halted in her steps when she realised that Arthur was no longer in step with her and followed his gaze to where he was staring.

Her eyebrows rose in surprise and her ruby lips parted slightly. _Interesting, _she thought and slowly stepped back to Arthur. Merlin was now purchasing his drink and now had the challenge of holding a drink in his hands. Awkwardly, he succeeded and with a bright grin he started walking away.

That was until he tripped over his shoelace and went sprawling into the fountain nearby. A few people around stood around and laughed while Merlin spluttered and spat out dirty fountain water. Morgana gasped and hurried after Arthur as he quickly jogged to Merlin.

Everyone stopped when the saw that Arthur Pendragon was helping Merlin out of the fountain. Arthur grabbed Merlin under the arms and pulled him out, helping him stand. Merlin gave a hacking cough and looked at Arthur in surprise.

"Didn't I tell you to watch where you were walking?" Arthur sighed and Merlin blinked and gave him a wry smile.

Morgana reached them and was beginning to un-wind the scarf from around her neck.

"Merlin, are you okay?" she gasped, hurrying to wrap it around his neck.

"Oh, hey Morgana," Merlin smiled at her. "I'm fine."

Both turned and watched as Arthur started fishing Merlin's things from out of the fountain. He managed to get it all before putting it on the ground and shrugging out of his jacket.

"Here," Arthur said, passing it over to Merlin who took it with shaking fingers and a confused look.

"What-?" he started but Arthur rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You're shaking. Put it on before you end up breaking a tooth from them chattering so loudly."

Merlin was about to protest but he chattering teeth nearly caused him to bite his lip so instead he slipped the jacket on. It was far too big for him, Arthur's frame more stockier than Merlin's, so he was able to snuggle into the warmth and his teeth stooped chattering for the moment. Morgana rubbed his arms while Arthur picked his things back up.

Arthur looked around and saw that they had gathered an audience. He glared around and they quickly started to disperse.

"Let's get you home and dry," Morgana said and she began leading Merlin away. Arthur followed them, carrying Merlin's things. Arthur wasn't sure how Morgana knew Merlin but she led them to the student housing on campus. She fished Merlin's key out of his pocket and led them into the building before leading them to the very end of the hallway and opening Merlin dorm room.

Arthur looked around the small space and rose an eyebrow. How anybody could live in such small quarters he wasn't sure. Merlin's room was a mess, bits of paper with sketches on them thrown about the room. Art supplies covered one half of the room and Arthur assumed there was a bed underneath all those clothes.

"Thanks," Merlin said, shrugging out of Arthur's jacket and handing it back. "You can just put those on the desk."

Arthur looked to the desk and rose an eyebrow, wondering where on earth he was meant to put it since the desk was already full. He moved some things around before placing it down. He turned and froze. Merlin had whipped off his soaking shirt and his jeans and was left standing in a pair of boxers. Arthur's eyes travelled over his thin body, the skin so pale and flawless.

"Here Merlin," Morgana said loudly, jolting Arthur out of his staring and he looked way, his cheeks feeling warmer. Morgana had given him fresh, _dry, _boxers, pants, long sleeve top and jumper. She turned around and spun Arthur around too as they left him to change quickly.

"Thanks Morgana," Merlin thanked and they took this as a sign that they could turn around again.

"Arthur's right you know," Morgana looked at him with a mothering look. "You should be more careful where you walk."

"It was my shoe," Merlin pouted, the offending shoes already kicked off and shoved in a corner. Merlin was now pulling on dry socks and Arthur shook his head.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Arthur blurted out and cursed his word vomit. _What they hell was wrong with me? _Arthur thought and ignored Morgana's surprised look.

"No," Merlin smiled at him brightly, his eyes lighting up. "I'm tougher than I look."

"Good," Arthur nodded and then "Have dinner with me."

Morgana's neck cracked as she whipped her head around to face him, a look of shock plastered on her face. It was hard to surprise Morgana – she had a freaky ability to predict anything – and it gave Arthur a little – okay a lot – of satisfaction to be the one who caused this look.

Merlin looked surprised but the smile didn't fall from his face.

"I've heard you're a prat," Merlin told him cheerfully. "And I've seen you make a grown man cry."

Arthur winced and looked down, shame stirring in his gut.

"Well, that's true," Morgana supplied and Arthur shot her a glare. She shrugged in return.

"Yes- well," Arthur cleared his throat. "You don't have to – I don't know what I was thinking-"

"I'll have dinner with you," Merlin interrupted Arthur's mumblings and Arthur blinked with surprise. Morgana looked smug and bit her lip to keep her from smiling so big.

"Good. I'll pick up here at seven," Arthur said. Merlin's smile grew and he nodded.

"Come on Morgana," Arthur instructed and Morgana smirked at him.

"Bye Merlin," Morgana smiled. "I'll see you in tomorrow's class."

Merlin nodded and the two of them left. Morgana didn't speak until they were outside.

"Just how did you know Merlin?" she asked, her voice curious.

"He bumped into me this morning. I helped him pick up his things," Arthur told her grudgingly.

"You just met him today?" Morgana asked, frowning. "He's not your usual type."

Arthur's usual type was fit, lean and wealthy – male or female, he wasn't picky. Merlin was far from his usual type.

"I know," Arthur frowned. He flinched when Morgana grabbed his wrist and her nails dug into his skin painfully.

"You treat him right Arthur," Morgana warned him with a low hiss. "He's not some fuck buddy you can toss after one night. He's my friend and a damn good one at that."

Arthur looked her straight in the eye, his gaze un-flinching. "I know that. I really want to know him."

"Why?" she asked, eye searching his.

"Because there is something about him," Arthur answered honestly. Morgana gave him one last searching look before nodding and releasing him. Arthur rubbed his wrist and saw that she had drawn blood. They continued walking and headed back to the car park.

* * *

Arthur got more than a few stares as he waited outside of student housing for Merlin. It was common knowledge that you wouldn't see a Pendragon in student housing. Not when they owned some of the most expensive housing flat in the area. Merlin came bumbling out and Arthur eyes raked over him appreciatively. He was wearing dark skinny jeans, a nice, slightly expensive looking jacket with a grey scarf.

"Ready?" Merlin asked, a big grin on his face. Arthur nodded and the two of them headed out, side by side. Arthur didn't flinch when Merlin laced their fingers together but his smiled softly.

They ended up going to a small pub nearby and Arthur was surprised at how well they got a long. Merlin didn't hesitate to call on him when he was being a prat and Arthur was not upset about this. Merlin was one the few people who was honest with him while everyone else treated him like he was a prince and was scared that one false move would get them in trouble.

* * *

It wasn't late when the finished dinner and Arthur took Merlin back to his student housing. He was pleasantly surprised when Merlin pushed him up against his car and kissed him deeply. Arthur wasted no time in wrapping an arm around Merlin's waist and pulling him closer and bringing his other hand up to cup his cheek and run this thumb over those impossibly high cheek bones.

He had been right of course. Merlin's skin was soft. Merlin tasted of the meal he had eaten, the pint he had drunken and something that was distinctly Merlin. They pulled away, eyes looking and Arthur smiled.

"Night Arthur," Merlin smiled, pulling away and Arthur let him.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Arthur asked.

"I'll be by the fountain," Merlin grinned.

"Try not to be in it this time," Arthur drawled and Merlin shot him a cheeky grin before heading into the student housing.

* * *

A few months later Arthur laid entangled in his bed with Merlin wrapped around him. Merlin was slowly slipping into a deep sleep, exhausted by the fantastic sex he had just had with Arthur. The blonde gently traced his fingers up over Merlin's spine, flattening his hand and running it over the expanse of his back.

He had been right. Merlin's skin was soft, all over. Arthur had never seen such enticing skin and it was all his and he was never going to let it go.

* * *

**What did you think? I hope you all enjoyed and I would love to hear your thoughts! Thanks for reading and happy reading! **


End file.
